Infancia, Inocencia y Sangre
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: Sonríes observando tan hermosa escena, Lucas llora, Ness no comprende, Sonic grita y Nana fallece. Toon Link abraza, Fire suspira, Master Hand ignora, Popo solloza y Kirby come. Meta Knight se va, Pit cae, Ike destroza, todo se corrompe. Todo acabó mal, acabó destruyendo los sueños de todos. Y Tabuu, encerrado en tu corrupta mente ríe sin parar, porque su venganza está comenzando
1. Prólogo: Eres la víctima

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Eh…no tengo nada que decir en realidad…

Esta es una historia nueva acerca de uno de mis videojuegos favoritos… ¡Super Smash Bros!

Eh…pues es una historia nueva, llena de misterio y aventura, supongo yo.

Aquí, esta historia está narrada de manera que parezca que ustedes son…ehem… ¿Cómo decirlo?

Ustedes son el personaje principal aquí (a pesar de no tenerlo planeado).

**Summary: **Sonríes observando tan hermosa escena, Lucas llora, Ness no comprende, Sonic grita y Nana fallece. Toon Link abraza, Red suspira, Master Hand ignora, Popo solloza y Kirby come. Meta Knight no trae máscara, Pit cae, Ike destroza, todo se corrompe. Todo terminó mal, acabó destruyendo los sueños de todos. Y Tabuu, encerrado tu corrupta mente ríe sin parar, porque su venganza está empezando.

¿A la historia?

…

Esa había sido la peor idea de las ideas de las ideas mundiales del mundo mundial.

Master Hand había hecho la peor cosa de todas.

Todo había comenzado con el quinto torneo de Super Smash Bros Brawl, en donde Tabuu había vuelto cuando se suponía que había sido derrotado. Todos juntos, entre los 51*, habían logrado detenerlo y, conscientes de que Tabuu podría volver otra vez, Master Hand accedió a cometer aquella decisión… la única errónea que había tenido.

Y quizás…la más caóticas de todas.

¿Y cuál fue la decisión que tomó? Encerrar a Tabuu en tú mente, que habías entrado en quinto torneo.

Estabas consciente que eras bastante joven para una responsabilidad tan enorme (12 años de edad), pero no contaba que tu fuerza mental era bastante débil y rota y que Tabuu supiera como controlarla.

Tan fácil como el Sub Emisario Espacial…

Sabías que no podrías decirle a nadie, que no podías controlar a Tabuu, estabas bajo un gran riesgo, todos lo estaban pero tus amigos no estaban conscientes de eso. Ni siquiera tu mejor amigo, Red Fire (Entrenador Pokémon) estaba consciente, incluso a pesar de que estaban siempre juntos.

Eras tan manipulable…tanto como para hacer sin protestar lo que él quisiera (a excepción de lastimar a Fire).

Y todos se enteraron de manera inaudita, cuando al día siguiente, el cadáver de uno de los luchadores hizo aparición en la enorme sala de la mansión Smash.

El primero en reaccionar fue el mismísimo Mario.

Alguien había matado a Bowser.

El cuerpo del rey tortuga estaba en el suelo. Sus brazos cortados de manera que pudiera verse sus huesos y la carne, su cabeza decapitada. El caparazón de pinchos rodeado de sangre. Todo rodeado en un gran charco de sangre.

Muchos reaccionaron asustados, incluso tú lo hiciste, abrazándote a Nana, tu mejor amiga quien lloraba pero no por Bowser, sino porque en el fondo temía de su propia vida.

Todos estaban en shock; unos lloraban, otros reían, otros hacían ambas. Tú solamente sonreías porque él no te agradaba. Sin embargo, seguías en pánico, porque no sabías si podrías controlarte.

No sabías si Lucas seguía, o Ness, o…Fire.

Él te había maltratado, te había amenazado, te había golpeado más de una vez, solo había sido cuestión de que Tabuu te diese un empujón para cometer aquel acto ilícito.

Y tenías que admitirlo, no te había desagradado por completo el haberlo eliminado.

Master Hand se mantenía serio, Crazy Hand estaba lloriqueando. El torneo no se detendría por un asesinato.

Todo continuaría sin importar si todos morían antes de acabar la final de Super Smash Bros.

Y Tabuu se encargaría que así fuera utilizándote como si de un trapo se tratara.

…..

Introducción corta, tan típico de mí.

Okey, los reviews no hacen daño, me harían feliz.

¡Nos leemos luego!

Atte:

Karoru Sunshine


	2. Capítulo 1: Lo siento Nana

N/A: Aquí de nuevo, viniendo para traerles el segundo capítulo de esta mierdosa serie de fanfic, ok no.

Gracias por lo reviews, me hacen sentir feliz.

Um…Super Smash Bros no me pertenece ni lo hará, si fuera mío crearía la opción de avatar para…no sé en realidad.

Advertencia: La muerte de alguien.

¡A la historia!

Capítulo 1: Lo siento…Nana.

…..

Estás sonriendo. Luces feliz. Fire, Nana, Toon Link, Ness, Lucas y Popo están contigo jugando afuera en la mansión Smash y, aunque lo intentes, te estás enamorando de uno de ellos.

Ness y Lucas están entrenando, utilizando ráfagas de energía psíquica y poderes PK en el proceso. Popo y Toon Link están discutiendo acerca de manzanas y berenjenas como todos los días. La esquimal y el entrenador pokémon conversan contigo acerca de los asesinatos. Aunque no lo demuestras, tienes miedo de que te descubran.

**-¿Y quién crees que sea?-**Nana te pregunta. Te encoges de hombros, sin expresión alguna en tu rostro.

-**Quizás Wario lo hizo**-Fire supuso con aire de detective.- **o tal vez Ganondorf, o quizás Meta Knight.**

Quieres hablar, unirte a la conversación pero en tu mente el verdadero villano te ordena que te mantengas en silencio y obedeces sin más de nuevo, quedándote en silencio. No te gusta esto, que todos estén tan felices y campantes mientras a ti te toca la carga pesada.

Estúpido Master Hand.

Y peor aún, tus dos mejores amigos te miran cual bicho raro por no decir palabra alguna.

**-¿Qué?-**dices alzando las cejas con cinismo.

**-¿Quién crees que sea?-**te pregunta Red Fire con una dulce sonrisa, te consigue sonrojar. Sonríe como estúpido pero tiene una bella sonrisa, tienes que admitirlo.

Y aunque ellos no lo sepan, tienes una batalla mental con Tabuu para poder dar tu maldita opinión. Tienes que lidiar siempre con él, pero no te enfada del todo.

_**-"Enserio, si no digo nada me verán como una persona sospechosa."-**_intentas razonar con él, pero luce distante y jodidamente serio_**.- "Y si me ven como alguien sospechoso, sabrá todo maldita sea." **_

El ser no te responde de inmediato, está pensando, analizando tus movimientos. Las manos te sudan, te estás poniendo en pánico.

_**-"Miénteles…"**_

Esa es su orden. Tragas saliva y finges pensar delante de Fire y Nana cuando, en realidad, formulas una frase que te salve de aquel tormento. Te sonrojas de nuevo cuando Red se te acerca demasiado, rostros frente a frente. Estaba casi invadiendo tu espacio personal, ¿por qué no lo alejas?

-**¿En qué piensas?-** pregunta él curiosos. Ves a Nana con el ceño fruncido y te avergüenzas cada vez más. Te sientes impotente. No quieres mentirles.

**-Master Hand parece…sospechoso-** ambos te miran sorprendidos, ¿quién sospecharía de la mano parlante que organizó el torneo? Tabuu te felicitó con neutralidad, eso tampoco él se la esperaba. Decides continuar con lo que se te viene a la mente.-**Quiero decir…"alguien" mató a Bowser, y en vez de mandarnos a casa decidió continuar con el torneo sin importarle lo que nosotros pensábamos.**

-**Pero… ¿Por qué alguien mataría a Bowser?-** Fire preguntó. Esa respuesta solo tú y Tabuu sabían.

**-A lo mejor se trata de alguien que vivía siendo maltratado por él y que, para liberar su frustración, lo mató.-**Nana supone, con un rostro serio mientras observaba como Popo y Toon Link ahora se agarraban a golpes.

Tiemblas de pánico, Nana sabe demasiado y por suerte ella no nota tu miedo. Cambiar su teoría es buena idea o si no…

O si no…

**-Ridículo**- dices con un tono nervioso.-**Bowser era un blandengue. No asustaba a ninguna mosca.-**Recuerdas los malos momentos con el rey Koopa. Cada golpe, amenaza, todo. No puedes creer que sigas mintiendo.- **Ha de ser por una mejor razón.**

Ella chasquea la lengua.- **Piénsalo bien**.-suspiras con irritación.- **Es por eso, ¿verdad Fire?**

**-Ñie…no opino lo mismo, lo siento Nana**- le dedicas una sonrisa agradecida a Fire, notas como se sonroja y cómo la escaladora le saca la lengua con rivalidad. Le debes una al entrenador.

…

_**-"Mátala"**_

_**-"N-No puedo…"-**_lloras. Estás sufriendo. No quieres herirla.

_**-"Ella está por descubrirte. Te delatará apenas se entere. Mátala"**_- oyes la dureza de sus palabras con la cruel verdad. Tu cuerpo se halla muy confuso.-_**"Tienes que hacerlo ya."**_

_**-"No soy capaz. La quiero. Es mi mejor amiga."-**_confiesas observando el arma homicida en tus manos. Un cuchillo, el mismo con el que mataste a Bowser.

Tabuu parece furioso. No lo culpas_**.-"Entonces, lastima a lo que más quiere. Algo que le duela."**_

Aceptaste y te pusiste a pensar, ¿quién podría ser el de la mala suerte? A ella no le gusta nadie si mal no te equivocas, quizás Toon Link, pero a él no le gusta Nana si mal no te equivocas, y es tu amigo. ¿Quién podría ser? Piensa mente, piensa. O quizás….no…todo menos él….

_**-"Él no…"-**_mascullas con tristeza. Eso no estaba bien.-_**"Dime….dime que no es…"**_

_**-"Popo"-**_oyes y rompes en llanto. A pesar de todo, un amigo sí sería la siguiente víctima_**.-"Será una advertencia"**_

…..

El escalador de hielo había ido a la cocina a comer helado. Era de madrugada y como pensaba que todo lo ocurrido con el villano de Mario Bros. Había sido una inquietante coincidencia no le importó, su hambre le ganó. Abrió el congelador mientras tarareaba alegremente una canción y utilizando ambas manos sacó un recipiente de nieve que contenía un galón de ésta.

Comenzó a merendar. Se veía muy feliz. Tú lo veías sin expresión en tu rostro, hacía horas que habías dejado de llorar y con ambos cuchillos, uno en cada mano, atrás de él a unos metros, te preparabas para lo peor.

Con habilidad desde tu posición no muy lejana le lanzaste un cuchillo que vio y apenas esquivó. Maldijiste por lo bajo, pero no te importaba porque todas las habitaciones estaban insonorizadas, incluida la cocina. Nadie lo oiría gritar.

Te lanzó el bote de nieve que evadiste sin ningún problema. Evadir te lo enseñó Red. Sonreíste al verlo sacar su martillo a pesar de traer pijama. Sabías el resultado de esto.

Ibas a ganar.

**-¿Por qué?-** Popo pregunta consternado.- **¡¿Por qué yo?!-** grita, pero nadie puede escucharlo, solo tú y Tabuu, quién en ese momento ríe sin parar.

**-Nana está sospechando acerca de mí.**-dices sin evitar sentirte triste, con una sonrisa muy bien vista como maligna.- **Y yo no puedo herirla, la quiero mucho. Entonces pensé en una señal de advertencia.**-diste un paso hacia él, que te miraba en shock.-**lastimar a lo que más quiere. Tú.**

Él dejó el shock de lado y te miró con algo que no pudiste comprender, sonrió y tú retrocediste. Sabías que mucha gente antes de morir puede actuar fuera de sí para sobrevivir pero eso iba a los límites.

**-Tú no eres así.**-te dice el castaño. Tus ojos se ensanchan. Quieres llorar. Popo sabe más que Nana, es tan listo o más como la escaladora.-**Alguien te está obligando a hacer esto, ¿verdad? Podremos vencerlo entre todos. Todos juntos si decides que te ayudemos.**-él te extiende la mano y una callada lágrima logra rodar por tu mejilla y caer a tu ropa.-**Soy tu amigo, te puedo ayudar. Todos podemos…**

_**-"Miente"-**_ te dice Tabuu.-"_**Él no es tu amigo"**_- por su tono, se oye alarmado. Estás consiente de que, al tomar la mano de Popo, al pedir ayuda hay una minúscula oportunidad de salir de esta. Y eso es lo que más deseas. Deseas salir de esta. Comienzas a mover tu mano que no está armada hacia la del ojiazul quien amplia más su sonrisa_**.-"No va a ayudarte."-**_Tu mano sigue acercándose, pero, si no lo conseguían…_**-"Él miente"-**_El contacto es casi imposible de no permitir. Estás con dudas, ¿qué pasaría después?

**-No te preocupes, no te delataré. Saldremos de esta, como siempre lo hemos hecho**.

Ya casi, ya casi….

Pero Tabuu ya la tenía arreglada. Popo se había matado solito_**.-"Él ya me descubrió…"**_

Y eso te hizo reaccionar. Apartaste la mano súbitamente y, antes de que te preguntara que te pasaba, te abalanzaste contra el esquimal con el arma restante en tu mano izquierda.

**-Espe…**

Se lo clavaste en su corazón que en ese momento dejó de latir. Una muerte instantánea. No pudo evitarlo, no se lo dejaste. Lo habías tomado desprevenido.

**-Lo siento…-**murmuraste momentos después. El cadáver estaba en el suelo, chorreando sangre de la única herida que traía, formando un gran charco de ese líquido vital rojizo.-**Pero tengo que protegerme….y a Tabuu.**

Eso lo sabías. Era tu deber protegerlo, eras su marioneta. Pero al menos, te des estresaba un poco el hecho de que le fueras al menos un poco importante para Tabuu. Tenías un propósito….

….Matar gente para vengar a lo que quedaba de él…

Te arrodillaste junto al cuerpo inerte y usaste el arma para abrirle todo el pecho mientras empezabas a llorar. Los órganos lucían saludables. Tus manos se mancharon de sangre ajena pero poco te importó. Tenías un mensaje que escribir. Sonreías ahora con maldad mientras arrancabas los órganos para usarlos como letras en una frase. Con el paso de los segundos, la culpa y la tristeza desaparecieron….

¿Es que acaso tu mente se estaba volviendo corrupta?

Observaste el cuerpo desmembrado del escalador una vez más. Una lágrima resbaló de tu mejilla. Pobre Popo.

_**-"¿Crees que sea suficiente?"-**_ oyes la voz de aquel ser maligno. Te estás acostumbrando a ella.

**-Eso quiero creer**-susurras- **Si no….tomaré medidas drásticas**.- oyes la risa del ser y no te quejas de ella. Tu corazón quiere corromperse, pero no quieres ceder tan fácilmente.

…..

-**Shh…no llores Nana….Shh….-**la estabas abrazando. Querías consolarla de algo que tú habías hacho. Ella lloraba aferrada a ti. Era extraño, ¿dónde estaba la culpa? Era extraño, Popo estaba sollozando, oías su voz, ¿acaso nadie puede oírla?

**-¡No es justo! ¡Ese maldito….! Lo mataré cuando sepa quién es….-**sientes lágrimas en tu camisa y la calidez del cuerpo de la esquimal. Te sonrojas un poco por la cercanía.

Leíste la frase hecha de las tripas del castaño y casi sonreíste, lograste contenerte.

"_**Señal de advertencia, Nana"**_

**-Pobre Popo**.-Fire a tu lado, tomó una de tus manos. Sonreíste. Él siempre sería tu mejor amigo. Te sonrojaste un poco por la vergüenza pero, aun así, lograste corresponder.-**Que cruel es este asesino.**-escupió cada palabra.

**-Sí….-**murmuraste, usando tu mano libre para acariciar los cabellos castaños de la chica abrazada a ti.- **y supongo que, el torneo a pesar de todo continuaré.**- Fire asiente con seriedad.

-_**"Y tú y yo estaremos allí para cumplir mi venganza"- **_Tabuu te dice, casi gruñendo_**.-"Master y Crazy Hand me las pagarán…y tú me vas a ayudar a conseguirlo..."**_

Asientes con la cabeza y una risa malvada resuena en tu mente, mientras observas las expresiones de los demás concursantes que estaban allí, observando al segundo en tu lista.

¿Por qué te sientes tan alegre?

No lo sabes, pero Tabuu sí.

-_**"Lo siento….Nana"**_

…..

Segundo capítulo, y me cansé de escribirlo.

¿Quién creyó al principio que iba a morir Nana?

Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, lol.

Los reviews son lindos, y me harían muy feliz si me escribieran uno.

Atte:

¡Karoru Sunshine!


End file.
